


Petrichor

by rosetealatte



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dip (Side), K2 (Side), M/M, Not Really Important, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Top Gregory, bottom christophe, just wanted sub christophe, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: Gregory Yardale And Christophe DeLorne had always been close friends.Though there was one thing- they were in an under the radar relationship.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole" & Gregory of Yardale, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**I wanted to do a more proper Gregstophe fanfic so here it is. This'll be the longest chapter so please don't get your hopes up for long chapters every time lol**

**Christophe's accent will kinda be phonetically written just for this chapter because he's fresh outta France but it won't be like this for future chapters. Anyways- enjoy!**

It all started when Gregory was eight years old. His parents had gone off on a business trip to France and left the lonely child home alone with the servants of their mansion.

They were the richest family in South Park along with Token's family the Williams- though the latter chose to live in a large minimalist home instead of owning a huge plot of land where their mansion resides like the Yardale's.

Gregory waited every day for his parents to come home, feeling bored and lonesome from having no one to hang out with as the servants didn't want him to leave home when the master and mistress were out. It was summer so that meant he was stuck inside the grounds for however long it took for them to come home.

Luckily they were only gone for three weeks. What the young heir wasn't expecting was a boy a little shorter than him standing by their side. He was covered head to toe in crusted mud, his brown hair messy and dirty, and his soiled clothes- it was enough to make the blond cringe. The only part of him that seemed clean were those pretty cinnamon eyes. They were hard and cold, but they were still pretty nonetheless.

He learned that the boy's name was Christophe DeLorne.

"Gregory, Christophe will be living with us from now on, please be kind to him," his mother asked kindly.

"Is he going to be dirty the whole time?" Gregory couldn't help that question, it was bugging him.

Christophe narrowed his eyes to Gregory, "zhat is none of your business!" Oh... that accent sounded nice, gruff... but nice. His business sounded like "bees knees" but Gregory wouldn't mock him for that- after all the boy lived in France his entire life.

"Hm... I'll just have to teach you how to be clean," Gregory held out a hand, "I am Gregory."

"I already knew zhis," Christophe stated icily, he ignored the hand and decided to turn away from him and stare at the ground in some sort of protest.

Gregory's father sighed softly and motioned for Gregory to follow him into the sun room. Once in there his father interlaced his fingers as he rested his elbows against the table, "Gregory, please ignore Christophe's harshness... he doesn't mean it- he just had to deal with some horrible stuff."

"What happened?" Gregory sat down on the very expensive wicket chair across from the man he idolized.

"Christophe is originally from France as you know. Well your mother and I were there to meet with this fashion company to discuss her art and we came across Christophe alone in an alley. It took us over a week for him to come out and even acknowledge us, in fact his first words were for us to go fuck ourselves," Gregory's father gave a chuckle, "after two weeks Christophe finally opened up to us what happened to him. He was living on the streets because he used to live with his mother and father, but his mother died and his father blamed him- doing horrid things I can't possible tell you- and then the boy finally had enough and ran away. Our last week there we decided to take Christophe home with us, officially having adopting him into our family registry."

Gregory seemed a bit confused, "so you're saying I have a brother now?"

"No, not at all. Christophe told us he didn't want us to view him as a son, nor as family, just someone that was taken as a novelty, harsh I know, but its what he wants," the man smiled faintly, "I have a feeling you two will become close, so just treat him as a friend."

"I got it, I will do as you wish," Gregory said with his own smile- though it was one of politeness. The two of them walked out of the room and Gregory was left wandering the halls in thought.

A couple weeks passed since Christophe came to live with the Yardale's. Gregory never seemed to be able to pin down where the "mole-like" boy would be, but every time he did see him he was covered in dirt.

Oh! There he was. Gregory had been taking a walk outside and noticed a mop of brown hair behind the bushes. Curiosity got the better of him and he saw Christophe gently tending to a wilting flowerbed. 

"Now this is a strange sight, you're surprisingly gentle," Gregory mused as he knelt down next to the brunet.

Christophe visibly startled, "Oi! Putain! Don't jump me," he snapped as he took his eyes away from the flowers. Blue eyes locked with brown for several long seconds before Gregory coughed and broke eye contact.

"So... you like flowers?"

"Zhey are zhe only zhing I can actually take care of..." Christophe's voice softened as did his eyes warm, but almost immediately they hardened once he realized what he was doing, "anyways why are you 'ere?"

"Well I saw you by the garden and decided to drop by," Gregory shrugged indifferently, "so mother tells me you won't let anyone do anything for you."

"Tch. I am my own person! I can do zhings myself! I don't need servants, or all zhis money, or fancy clothes! I just- I never wanted any of zhis..." Christophe looked like he was about to cry out of frustration. 

Gregory couldn't blame him. How would he react if he were pulled from poverty and placed in a first class household. Then he got an idea, "ah, if you don't want to live here for free then you can work for my family instead," he said with a grin.

Christophe's eyes widened, "what do you mean by zhat?" His eyes narrowed a fraction, not quite understanding what Gregory's mindset was.

"What I mean is, you can be the official gardener and my own personal puppy-" Gregory smirked at Christophe's immediate sour face at that nickname, "sorry, guard dog."

"You want me to tend zhe gardens while also babysitting you?" Christophe asked with his own taunting smirk.

"I wouldn't word it like that, but yes. You get paid by having a roof over your head and food, and I get to have a nice garden and someone to annoy for the rest of my life," Gregory commented, nodding his head.

Christophe bit his chapped lower lip in thought, mulling it over for only a few moments before he gave a nod of his head, "sounds better to me. I'd razher work for my living and not like a spoiled baby, eh stupeed?" His cinnamon eyes flashed with a spark of excitement.

"You know for an eight year old you're quite stubborn."

"Right back at you, idiot."

The two shared a laugh and Christophe's face was soft, "Merci..."

The arrangement the two boys made when they were eight surprised Gregory's parents, but they were happy that Christophe finally seemed to be settling in with that.

At the age of twelve Christophe noticed the large shed in the gardens. He opened the old doors and saw that it was dusty and pretty empty. It honestly couldn't even be considered a shed, but it was smaller than a guest house... though there was a bathroom at the far back that contained a shower, toilet, and sink. The entire thing was literally a square. There was a large window on the right side of the building. It was perfect.

The french boy walked inside the mansion and looked around for either Yardale parent before finding the mother in the music room. He knocked before walking in.

"Oh Christophe! Did you need something dear?" She asked as she put her teacup down, a warm smile on her face.

Christophe walked into the room and sat down across from her (after dusting off the back of his pants in case), "I had a question, is anyone using that building in the corner of the garden? The one near the front gate."

"No actually, we used to have Gregory's grandmother stay there but she had moved to Italy to retire, why do you ask?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"Uhm, I was wondering if it were okay if I lived there? I thank you for letting me live in this large house, but I feel more comfortable by myself and I don't feel as nervous being near the garden..." Christophe explained.

She hummed and nodded her head. A finger rose to her lip as she closed her eyes in thought, then she smiled and opened her eyes, "I think that will be perfectly okay. We want you to be as happy as you can be, so if living in the guest home and working for us is what will then I have no qualms about such things."

The french boy grew a small soft smile, "merci mademoiselle. If its not too much I'll work on cleaning it up today and move my stuff in."

"That's okay! Do what you like."

With that Christophe was scrubbing the walls with a sponge and soapy water. Honestly the dirt and gunk didn't bother him, but he knew for a fact if he didn't clean before he moved his stuff in then none of the Yardales would permit him to live there.

He sighed as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead, finally finished with the final wall. He stood up and noticed Gregory running straight towards the shed, "Ah-"

"Christophe! Why are you living in this place?! It's so dirty and-" Gregory paused and did a one over around the place, "it's clean... wow..."

"Se taire! I had to or else I wouldn't hear the end of it," Christophe scowled, throwing a sponge at the blond- whom easily dodged it.

Gregory walked in and hummed, "well I guess you don't need to move down a bed since there's already one in here... I think the only furniture you need is a dresser."

"There's a dresser in front of the bed, idiot," the brunet huffed as he pointed to the wooden dresser that was against the foot of the bed- which was a queen size and the head of it against the large windows. There honestly wasn't that much room, just enough to go down the hall to the bathroom and room to access the drawers and to reach the bed from the sides.

"I see I see," Gregory held a fist to his chin as he did a one over on Christophe- whom was covered in soap suds, water, and the dirt that turned to mud from getting wet, "you should get a shower before you ruin this nice work."

"Tch! I'm covered in water and soap, its the best as it gets," Christophe retorted.

"Mhm, no way, you're getting an actual shower whether I have to force you or not," Gregory crept over with his hands raised and a sinister smirk on his face.

Christophe backed up, "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I do dare."

Needless to say Christophe lost that battle. Honestly, Christophe had always been soft for the blond. The only one who truly knew how he functioned, how he thought, what he needed. It was always Gregory. It wasn't a surprise that the twelve year old french boy grew a crush on his friend. It was just a crush though. Nothing more.

He said that until the age of fourteen. Those feelings for Gregory only grew over the years. Christophe was in his- for the purpose of this fic we'll call the shed his base- base. He had many of his tools for gardening or whatnot on hooks on the left wall from the door. On his dresser was stuff for school, on the window sill was different types of potted plants- mostly succulents. On the wall next to his bed on the right was a string of fairy lights with polaroids of him and Gregory that the latter had taken. 

Then strung all over the base were many types of fairy lights. When Gregory found out how much the young teen loved the lights he made sure to gift him a new set every holiday he could. Only ones that ran on batteries though as there weren't many outlets in the base.

\--------------------------------------------------  
I I I  
I I I  
I Door I  
I I I  
I I I  
I ---------------------------------  
I   
I   
I Lmfao a Christophe Base  
I  
I Door  
\------ --------------------------------------

Anyways.

Christophe was in the middle of reading Grapes of Wrath when Gregory burst into the shed, "haven't you heard of knocking you idiot?" He questioned with an annoyed furrow of the brows, but honestly he wasn't annoyed. He always looked forward to Gregory visiting him.

The blond grinned and walked over to the bed before plopping down on his back, "you know I was thinking...."

" _Snort..._ that's dangerous," Christophe commented as he turned a page in his book.

"Very funny 'tophe, no I mean I was thinking about us," Gregory spoke, his eyes on the lit up ceiling.

Christophe dropped his book in surprise, his heart racing, "what do you mean by that?"

"Oh come now, it's obvious that you like me, you could never hide your emotions from me," Gregory simply commented, not really realizing that his words could potentially hurt the poor french boy.

Which they did. Christophe balled his fists and he cast his eyes down to his lap, "if you've come here just to mock me you can just leave..." he spat harsly, his shoulders trembled, "get out."

Gregory's eyes widened in shock, "wait- no! Christophe that isn't what I meant by that at all!"

"Then what did you mean?!" Christophe looked up and his face was a mixture of hurt and anger. He was so close to throwing Gregory out himself.

The blond sighed heavily and grabbed Christophe's chin in his hand before tugging him forward- connecting their lips in a short and sweet kiss.

Christophe's face burned a bloody red and he couldn't speak for a solid ten seconds before he angrily took Gregory by the shoulders and shook him, "bastard! Why did you do that?!"

"Why what?" Gregory grabbed Christophe's wrists and made him stop, "I kissed you because I like you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You have to be! Why- Why else would you like me?!"

Christophe's words hurt Gregory's heart. The brit sighed softly and pulled the shorter male into his arms, "I like you because you're you, 'tophe... I've liked you for the longest time but only now decided to tell you because I knew you weren't going to tell me your feelings. You always try to act so strong."

The brunet bit his lip, hiding his face in Gregory's shoulder, "th-that doesn't mean anything... you could be lying to make me feel better..."

"Mhm, yeah okay," Gregory rolled his eyes and gave him a squeeze, "I have never once lied to you, you know this. I really want to be with you."

"Really really?"

"God you're so cute!"

"ZIP IT! I'm not cute! And do nOT bring that asshole into this! He has nothing to do with my feelings for you!" Christophe shrieked, his cheeks still red, but his eyes looked a lot more accepting of Gregory's words.

Gregory chuckled, "sorry sorry," he leaned his forehead against Christophe's, "but I am serious. Seriously serious. All the words that mean I am serious I will spiritually add them here... I like you 'tophe..."

Christophe felt his heart race, but this time out of excitement. They leaned in again but before their lips met Christophe whispered, "merci."

**Very long I know. Also I didn't know how to portray the base with writing so I winged it lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate it if you commented! Thank you!**


	2. One

The two boys were now eighteen. They were in their final year of high school- thankfully. Their relationship was still going strong for four years.

It was the first day of school and Christophe was not a happy camper. He groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep much that night as he was too busy thinking about what senior year had in store for him. He was in the bathroom washing his face when he heard the base's door open.

It wasn't a surprise when he walked out of the bathroom and saw Gregory sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. Christophe silently reached into his dresser and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of camo print capris. He slipped off his pajama top and bottoms- pretending he didn't notice Gregory's watching eyes as he got dressed.

"You always get ready so late," Gregory commented as he leaned his arm against the dresser's top.

Christophe popped his head out from the top and he reached down to grab his brown combat boots, "yeah, well, I treasure my sleep," he retorted as he laced up the boots tightly.

Gregory himself was wearing an orange button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of black slacks. How he could pull off the color orange Christophe would never know. To be fair though- he found Gregory attractive in almost everything.

"Of course," Gregory stood up and stretched his back before placing his hands on his hips looking at the brunet, "do you want to get breakfast here or swing by Mcdonald's and get your horrid greasy bagel?"

Christophe smirked looking up at him, "you already know the answer, amour," he commented as he reached down for his black drawstring bag.

Gregory chuckled as he gently grabbed a hold of Christophe's chin, "then we better get going, 'tophe..." he placed a chaste kiss on the brunet's lips before the two of them headed out the door and to Gregory's black BMW.

It was a usual routine. The two of them would swing by Mcdonald's before school every morning. Gregory sometimes got something from there, but usually he just ate breakfast at home. Christophe didn't like the as he says "pompous ass breakfast shit".

So with the bacon, egg, and cheese bagel in the Frenchman's stomach they arrived to school. It seemed like it would be a normal morning. Until it wasn't.

A girl had walked out from the front office a little too fast and crashed right into Gregory's arms. The Brit had caught her carefully and got her to her feet. She had a blush on her face as her eyes connected with Gregory's. She had beautiful golden hair, shining emerald eyes, and porcelain skin. She smiled, "I am so sorry about that, I'm kind of a klutz."

Gregory smiled politely, "it's no matter. I'm glad you don't seem to be injured."

Her eyes widened, "ah! You're British too? That's such a relief, I thought I'd be the only one here with an accent," she commented cheerily. She didn't seem to notice the very annoyed expression on Christophe's face, whom looked ready to just yank Gregory away.

Thankfully Gregory caught on immediately and smiled to him, "well, there's a few foreign kids here. Christophe here is French, then there's Pip who's also British, and then me," he informed, "my name is Gregory."

The girl glanced to Christophe and her posture straightened- it wasn't unusual for people to get put off by Christophe's demeanor, but she seemed to take it more like a challenge instead. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "nice to meet you Gregory, I am Estella."

Christophe pointedly exaggerated his eyeroll as she obviously had ignored him. Gregory took her hand and lightly shook it, "nice to meet you as well, I hope you enjoy it here," he said, his eyes friendly, "we have to get going now."

"Right then..." Estella's eyes sparked with something Christophe couldn't quite place yet, "I hope to see you around."

And with that Gregory and Christophe walked to their first period class. Chemistry III. They sat at their assigned table they shared with two others, which was Pip and Damien.

They were the only two other than Gregory that Christophe would even consider his friends. Pip noticed Christophe's grumpy atmosphere and smiled as he set his papers on the table, "someone is sour this morning."

Christophe could only groan as he slammed his head on the table and Gregory laughed, "we ran into a girl this morning that obviously wasn't a fan on our dear 'tophe here."

"More like she ran into us, putain!" Christophe's head shot up as he grumpily crossed his arms, "she wouldn't take her eyes off of you, it was so disgusting."

"You stare at me all the time," Gregory pointed out.

Christophe spluttered and he slammed his hands on the table, "that's completely different and you know it!"

Damien rolled his eyes from his seat and pointed to the two of them, "you know you guys are pretty loud about flirting for trying to keep it a secret."

The only people who knew about Gregory and Christophe's relation ship was Gregory's parents, Damien, and Pip. Gregory's parents found out when they were fifteen and were caught making out in the kitchen. It honestly wasn't as mortifying as they thought it'd be as the parents were very supportive.

Pip and Damien only found out when they were sixteen and they had told them at a sleepover at Pip's sixteenth birthday- turned out him and Damien were also in a relationship, though their's wasn't a secret anymore it was then.

Christophe only pouted as he sat at the table, chin in his hand, "whatever. I'm still not in a good mood," he mumbled.

Gregory just lightly elbowed him before the bell rang. Nothing would come of Estella. Right?


	3. Two

Okay so Estella was a bigger problem than Christophe had originally thought. At lunch he sat down on the edge next to Gregory, Damien and Pip were across from them. Normal, right?

Wrong. 

Estella had decided to walk over and sit down next to Gregory, that wasn't even the worst part- she brought a friend she made named Bebe. Bebe got along with almost every girl anyways so that wasn't a surprise- Christophe was just mad that his personal space was being intruded.

Their chattering was rattling Christophe's head and he squeezed his hands into fists before standing up and stormed off out of the cafeteria.

Gregory noticed Christophe getting tense and then realized Christophe was leaving, "wait- Christophe!" He called, trying to stand up, but Bebe pulled him down into his seat.

She rolled her eyes, "oh come on, Greg, he's not a baby," she insisted as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

Damien and Pip shared a look. They wanted to go check on their friend but didn't want to leave Gregory alone- they figured the latter had a bigger consequence so they stayed put.

Estella hummed as she leaned against the table, "what exactly is your relationship with Christophe?" She questioned, her eyes glinting.

Gregory looked uncomfortable by that question but answered truthfully- as much as he could anyways, "he's my best friend," he replied.

Bebe snorted, "they also live together, "she added, looking at her nails.

Estella blinked, "you live together? Do you have your own place already?"

"Erm... no, nothing like that. He's been living with my family since he was eight- more like a foreign exchange student except he wasn't exchanged," Gregory didn't want to say the truth about Christophe being adopted into his family, because he knew for a fact that once they came out if anyone knew that information they would cry incest and wouldn't leave them alone- even though they weren't raised as siblings and only needed the adoption for Christophe to have a home.

Pip bit his lip as he gently reached out his hand, "uhm, my name is Pip, and this is Damien," he introduced himself.

Estella nodded and gently shook his hand back, "I'm Estella, Gregory told me about you," she said as she pulled her hand back.

Damien sighed standing up, "I'm going to find Christophe, Pip you stay here," he commanded- though it wasn't in a mean way.

Pip smiled, "sure, no problem," he gave him a thumbs up.

For extra measure, in case Estella got any ideas, Damien leaned down and gave Pip a light peck before whistling as he walked off.

Estella watched the interaction with interest, "oh so there's gay couples here? Is it just you?" She asked curiously.

Gregory shook his head, "no, there Pip and Damien, Craig and Tweek, and Kyle and Kenny," he answered for Pip, knowing the smaller blond got nervous about those kind of things. He was a devout Christian so accepting his sexuality was a hardship.

Bebe filed her nails, "the cutest couple is Craig and Tweek. First openly gay couple and its sweet to watch Craig be soft instead of an asshole for once," she told her with a small smirk.

Pip laughed a bit, "I just think Craig is just more closed off and straightforward than most," he added.

Meanwhile Damien had followed the sounds of swearing and lockers being kicked. He spotted Christophe loitering around his locker, "yo, you okay?" 

Christophe looked up and raised a brow, "haah? I'm peachy, why do you ask?" He questioned rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

Damien shrugged and walked up next to him, "I have some cigs, wanna smoke them with me?" 

"Yeah, merci," Christophe thanked as he followed Damien to the second floor bathroom- the one that had a window that could open and you could sneak out onto the roof. Which they did.

They smoked in silence for a few minutes until Damien spoke up, "that Estella girl seems like a total bitch."

Christophe snorted, "don't let Gregory hear you say that, he'll go on a rant about being polite to the new people or whatever," he took a long drag of the cigarette and sighed out a smoke puff.

Damien hummed, "true, but she's obviously into him," he took smaller puffs, "wouldn't surprise me if she wormed her way into our friend group because Gregory is too nice."

"Funnily he's only nice to women, that bastard, he knows he looks attractive and it boosts his already fat ego," Christophe complained as he muttered a quiet 'piggy' after.

That got Damien to chuckle, "she didn't ignore Pip like she did you," he informed, rolling the cigarette between his fingers.

"Yeah, well, no offense to Pip he's a fucking twink, not exactly the most attractive to straight women," Christophe teased lightly.

"And you're a twunk with an attitude, no wonder she's concerned about her chances with Gregory," Damien teased right on back.

"Gregory is too pretty for his own good," Christophe scowled, "he has a handsome face, a lean body, and nice hair... no wonder people fall for him all the time."

"Normally they're scared away as soon as they see your glare though, Estella seems different," Damien added, putting the cancer stick out beneath his shoes.

Christophe did the same and also stayed silent. He knew that as well and that was what bugged him most. He wanted her to run off with her tail between her legs, but something in his head told him he was actually worried about his relationship.

The two slipped back into school just in time for the bell to ring, and as they walked down the hall to class they met up with their respective boyfriends. Except Gregory was preoccupied in a conversation with Estella.

Christophe's face immediately soured and he crossed his arms impatiently, "Gregory."

Said blond looked up and his eyes brightened, "there you are. You had me worried, 'tophe," he told him as he took a few steps over to him.

The French boy snorted, "oh really?" and motioned to Estella with his eyes. She caught them and they hardened in response.

"Yes really, and honestly she doesn't bite. We were just talking about our favorite places in England!" Gregory looked happy that he could share this kind of conversation with someone. Pip was born in England as well, but he lived at an orphanage and never really got to explore the country.

Since Gregory seemed happy the brunet kept his snottiness back a bit, "right..." he looked at Estella and decided that if she were going to keep bothering them he might as well apologize to look good for Gregory, "I'm Christophe, sorry for being a bitch I guess."

Gregory immediately knew something was up. Christophe didn't normally apologize without Gregory literally forcing him to. Estella forced a polite smile and nodded, "yeah you were, but it's whatever."

Damien couldn't hold back his laugh and Christophe was FUMING. Pip looked awkward and laughed lightly as he grabbed Christophe's arm, "come on we have class."

Christophe glared at Estella's smirk as he was pulled away by Pip, Gregory bid her a goodbye and followed his friends.


	4. Three

"Oh come on, she's not that bad," Gregory insisted as he stood in the doorway of Christophe's base.

Christophe was angrily putting on his black fingerless gloves and reached for his shovel, "that's because you're too busy being preoccupied by her British-ness," he seethed, pushing Gregory out of the way so he could head to the gardens.

"Hmm, you know you've always been a jealous little shit, but this is something else," Gregory commented as he followed the brunet.

"Whatever. I just don't like people wanting things that are already mine," Christophe stated simply, digging a hole in the soft soil of the flower bed. He had to replant some plants to get them into better sunlight for hibernation.

Gregory smirked, "we both know I'm yours, as you are mine, but Estella isn't even a problem," he told him.

"Like hell she's not! She makes googoo eyes at you any time she sees you, and she doesn't talk to anyone else unless they talk to her first," the brunet proclaimed as he carried a rooted plant in his hands to the hole.

"If she has a crush then that sucks for her. Besides, all I need is you," Gregory assured him, his handsome grin on that handsome face. Cocky bastard.

Christophe mumbled some profanities before he continued to do his usual garden work. Sadly there wasn't much for him to do between the months of October to March, but he still tried to do as much as he could.

After an hour of the French boy complaining as he did his work he finally walked into his base feeling agitated and tired. Gregory was sitting on the bed and watched as Christophe kicked off his boots and removed his gloves. He was dirty, but not as dirty as he could get. Being with Gregory made him more cautious about being filthy as he knew the blond hated it.

"I'm going to go shower then sleep, you can leave," Christophe mumbled as he went to go make his way to the bathroom.

Gregory reached out and grabbed the brunet's wrist- tugging him into his lap, "pushing me away so soon?" He had a smirk on his face as he stared at the boy before him.

Christophe didn't look in the mood for goofing off, but when Gregory looked at him like that he couldn't deny him of anything. He sighed heavily, "you're such an annoying bastard, you know that?" But he looped his arms around Gregory's neck.

Said blond laughed and buried his nose in Christophe's neck, inhaling the earthy scent, "didn't I tell you that a long time ago? You're someone I'm going to annoy forever."

The brunet blushed a bit but savored the contact between them. He relaxed in his arms and held Gregory closer to him, "you did, might regret it a bit now," he joked- though his voice was quiet.

Gregory hummed and placed a few gentle kisses against the other's tendon before pulling away and initiated a kiss. Their lips easily fell into a languid rhythm that suited them both. Surprisingly Christophe rather enjoyed being treated gently and Gregory was the one who liked things rough. It matched their personalities perfectly if you knew them.

It was simple. Gregory was very possessive and wouldn't let a single thing but him touch his precious lover. He wanted to ruin him and put the pieces back together even stronger than before. He seemed so cool headed. It wasn't the case when it came to Christophe, the only person who could make him lose it.

Christophe seemed to be that way on the outside, but really he was an emotional brat who got jealous easily and was so touch starved it was unbelievable- even when Gregory would touch him any chance they got.

They made out for a while but Christophe reluctantly pulled away, their lips still so close, "I have to shower... you'll complain if I don't..." he breathed.

Gregory's eyes sparked with an cannibalistic glint, "then I assume you won't mind if I join you?" He inquired with a purr.

The brunet bit his lower lip as he grabbed Gregory's hand and tugged him to the bathroom and started the water- nearly freezing as Christophe loved cold showers.

It wouldn't matter anyways. They would be warming each other up quick in a few short moments.

Christophe groaned as he flopped his wet head down onto Gregory's bare chest. They were curled up against each other under the blankets, being too exhausted to do much else but lie there. "Did I hurt you, 'tophe?" Gregory asked, though he had a smirk.

"Tch, you know you didn't you perverted bastard," Christophe bit down harshly on Gregory's pale chest, causing the other to wince.

"Fuck! Christophe you're a little bitch."

"Yeah, yours."

Gregory rolled his eyes and ran his hand up and down Christophe's back soothingly, "mm... don't worry, I won't seek out Estella, you're my one and only," he murmured.

Christophe only hummed as he closed his eyes, feeling the sleep overtake him and he quickly fell into the lovely slumber.

The blond looked over Christophe's body in admiration and love. Whilst Gregory was thin with a lean and tall body, Christophe was short and toned. Gregory ran his fingers over the other's biceps and down to his slender waist. He was beautiful- even if the boy in question didn't see it himself. All those years working and lifting heavy fertilizer definitely worked out in Gregory's favor. Though if it came to it Gregory could kick Christophe's ass, only for the simple fact that Christophe would be too distracted to truly give it his all. So who knew who could really win in a true fight.


End file.
